With the development of semiconductor lighting technology (LED), such revolutionary new lighting resource has been gradually come into our daily life. When the third generation semiconductor material gallium nitride is applied as the semiconductor lighting source, its power consumption is just 1/10 of that of a common incandescent lamp under an equal brightness and its lifetime can reach more than one million hours. As a new-type lighting technology, LED possesses many advantages such as energy saving, green environment-friendly and flexible application etc. and can be applied in fields of direction, display, decoration, backlight and general lighting widely, which is going to bring about a revolution in the lighting field. Therefore, efficient fluorescent materials which are capable of converting the blue violet light emitted by a lighting component (including LED) into a visible light thus realizing applications in the white and multicolor lighting devices, are in an urgent need.
In the present technical field, the main approach for achieving a LED white light emission is through the coordination of a blue light LED chip and Ce-activated rare earth garnet yellow fluorescent powder (such as YAG:Ce3+ or TAG:Ce3+), i.e. a white light emission is achieved through the complexing of the yellow light emitted by fluorescent material excited by the blue light chip and partial blue light of the blue chip. However, for such method, the used fluorescent material has tremendous limitations in application in white light LED and properties for that there are two obvious shortages namely low color rendering and high color temperature, and will be replaced by “UV-LED+tricolor fluorescent powder of red, green and blue” in future. Thus, the exploitation on a tricolor fluorescent powder suitable for UV-LED is very important.